


Enchanted

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know what this is guys, M/M, an anon made me think of buddie and enchaned at the same time and this happened, anyways hope you don't hate it, buck would be giselle and we all know it, disney's enchanted is involved, eddie is a little shit but he loves buck, turns real soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Generated Prompt:A: Fight me!B: Unfortunately, I have a rule against battling childrenAND mixed with that anon that made me think about buddie and enchanted at the same time
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is guys.  
> Thanks to that anon tho

It was a lazy sunday afternoon on the Diaz household. Both Buck and Eddie had the day off and spent it watching Disney movies with Chris. Now, they were cleaning a little while Chris watched Enchanted. 

Eddie took the last of the dishes to the kitchen where Buck was washing them. He was quietly singing along to the song of the movie.

“That’s how you know he loves you. That’s how you know it’s true!” He sang, surprisingly passionate to be whispering. 

“You know that’s a kids movie, right?” Eddie asked with an amused expression.

“Excuse me, that movie does not have age restrictions.” Buck glared at him, opting to keep humming the song. 

“Yes, it does. And it’s so bad, I don’t know why you like it.” Eddie stated and Buck turned to look at him like he had been the one insulted, pointing a finger at him. 

“That movie is amazing!” He growled and Eddie let out a laugh, knowing that would annoy Buck even more. 

“No, it’s not.” He rolled his eyes at him, placing the plates he had in his hand on the table. 

“Fight me!” Buck yelled at him, putting his wet hands on his hips.

“Unfortunately, I have a rule against battling children.” Eddie quipped, making Buck groan. 

“You are so rude” He mumbled, going back to washing the dishes. 

“I am not.” He pushed him slightly with his elbow while starting to dry the clean dishes. 

“Yes, you are and now I won’t kiss you.” Buck pouted and Eddie couldn’t help the snort that escaped him.

“Okay” He replied sarcastically, earning another glare from the blonde.

“I mean that!” He said indignantly, frowning at Eddie’s amused expression.

“Sure you do, baby.” He smiled, looking down at the glass that he was drying. 

“Are you calling me easy?” Buck asked, sounding offended. 

“No, I’m calling you clingy. You kiss me all the time, can’t stop yourself.” He replied with a proud nod and Buck scoffed, closing the water and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“I won’t kiss you anymore then. So you see how I can not kiss your stupid face.” He looked at him, confident on his words.

“Okay.” Eddie answered, smirking and tilting his head back, waiting for Buck’s reaction. He stared for a second before rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying. Come here.” He growled and grabbed Eddie’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Eddie looked at Buck with a mocking smile. “Don’t even start.” He warned and Eddie let out a laugh. “You’re such a Robert.” He added, starting to walk back to the living room where Chris was, and Eddie frowned in confusion. 

“Who’s Robert?” He asked, following him and sitting on the couch beside him. 

“He’s the boring man that doesn’t sing or dance until he meets Giselle.” Chris chimes in, not taking his eyes off the tv. Now it was Eddie’s turn to glare at Buck, who was looking at him with a delighted smile. 

“If I’m Robert, who is Buck then?” He asked Chris who answered without missing a beat. 

“Buck is Giselle, obviously.” Buck chuckled.

“Obviously, Eddie.” He said, mockingly. “I came in to sweep you off your feet and make you sing and dance and have fun.” Chris giggled at that and Buck’s grin got bigger. 

And Eddie couldn’t help the fond smile that appeared on his face, because Buck was not wrong. He had come into their lives and made everything better, more spontaneous, more fun. He wouldn’t burst into a song to show how much he loved him and how grateful he was to have him in their lives, but he hoped Buck would know that. 

He smiled at him softly and Buck’s expression changed. His mocking stare turned into a tender look and his hand gripped Eddie’s in understanding. 

“I love you.” He whispered and Eddie closed the space between them, giving him a soft kiss, trying to manifest every emotion Buck made him feel into it. When they pulled away, foreheads pressed together, Eddie whispered those words back.

He didn’t know if Buck understood the extent of his feelings for him, but Eddie was ready to spend the rest of his life showing them to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write


End file.
